Josee
Josee is one of the main antagonists (along with her partner, Jacques) of the Total Drama spin-off Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. She was voiced by Julie Lemieux. Biography Josee is a Canadian figure skater whose dream was to win gold at the Olympics. When she finally got the chance, she was dropped by her partner Jaqcues on the ice and the two became national embarrassments. She joined the Ridonculous Race along with Jacques, so that they can prove that they are still winners and will do anything in their power to achieve this goal. Personality Josee is a conniving competitor, obsessed with gold medals and coming in first place. Even though she smiles all the time, she shown to be very impatient as well as short-tempered and aggressive when things do not go her way. As the competition progresses, she and Jacques no longer try to hide their true nature and they become more ruthless, even willing to betray and sabotage other teams. She is also known to be superstitious, as she carried around a lucky rabbit's foot until losing it in Transylvania, which she replaced with a piece of volcanic rock shaped like a trophy in Hawaii, unintentionally cursing them. As the race progresses, she along with her partner, started to cheat and no longer followed the rules in order to get in first place. She likes to trash talk and cheat her way into victory, even stating that messing up with other teams is something she loves doing. Josee is also a claustrophobic, making her unable to think well in closed spaces and even making the illusion that she is running out of air to breathe. This ruthless behavior could be caused by the trauma she obtained after losing in the Olympics and becoming a national embarrassment, causing her to become frustrated when someone brings this up. She often blames Jacques for what happened in the Olympics and has never forgive him for this. But besides her negative feelings toward Jacques, she still thinks that he is an asset to the team and even showed signs of respect towards him. Friends *Jacques Enemies *Brody *Carrie *Crimson *Devin *Don *Dwayne *Emma *Ennui *Geoff *Junior *Kitty *Loki *MacArthur (archenemy) *Sanders (archenemy) *Stephanie Gallery TheIceDancers.png|The Ice Dancers Jacques and Josee laughing maniacally.png|Jacques and Josee laughing maniacally Ice Dancers in black.png|The Ice Dancers show off their new black attire. Trivia *Josee is mostly likely based on Josée Chouinard, a real life Canadian figure skater who competed at the 1992 and 1994 Winter Olympics. She also bears resemblance to Canadians 2002 Olympic pairs champion Jamie Salé and 2010 Olympic ice dancing champion and 2014 Olympic silver medalist Tessa Virtue. **It is coincidentally mentioned that the Ice Dancers lost the gold medal in the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver, where Tessa Virtue won with her partner, Scott Moir. **They were mentioned by Chris in the first episode of Total Drama Island, describing them as ice skaters that lost gold in the olympics. ***However, Fresh TV claims that this was just a coincidence and Chris was referring to a different team. *Josee is one of three Total Drama contestants to be claustrophobic, along with Gwen and Jasmine. *Josee, along with Jaqcues, are one of the few Total Drama contestants that have a theme music, In their case, it is a triumphant trumpeting theme which plays when they're beaming at the camera. *Although both her and Jacques are the main antagonists of the show, Josse was the more aggressive one throughout the season whilst Jacques was shown to play an anti-villain role when he suffered physical abuses and can at sometimes goes against some of Josse's overtly cruel plans. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Athletic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thief Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Spoiled Brats Category:On & Off Villains Category:Traitor Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Frauds Category:Saboteurs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Villain Category:Egotist Category:Envious Villains